


Kings Among Runaways

by kashmir



Series: Kings Among Runaways [1]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-04
Updated: 2005-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey has some explaining to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings Among Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be a prequel (sort of) to [](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**holycitygirl**](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/)'s ficlet ['Turn and Face the Strain'](http://www.livejournal.com/community/jacked_up/100245.html#cutid1). I think it became something else entirely. Inspired also in a way known only to me by [The Decemberist's 'On the Bus Mall'](http://www.leoslyrics.com/listlyrics.php;jsessionid=3EB5C2FAB2FF062078305B57B894B2D7?hid=N3g3TJJiS0Q%3D).

Zeke slapped a note down in front of Casey during fourth period study hall in the library. Even if Casey hadn't seen Zeke stalking away, he'd have known in an instant who the note was from. It was written on a piece of abused notebook paper and Zeke's messy scrawl marred the surface.

All it said was:  


  
Casey had a feeling he knew **exactly** what Zeke wanted to talk about, too. The suitcase and bus ticket Casey had thrown in Zeke's backseat this morning when the older boy had picked him up for school. The suitcase and bus ticket he'd thrown in Zeke's backseat without **any** kind of an explanation.

Casey should have known Zeke wouldn't let him go without a fight.

  
~*~

Zeke was waiting by his car when Casey made his way across the parking lot after eighth period. By the number of cigarette butts littering the ground at Zeke's feet, he'd skipped both seventh and eighth periods.

And he **did not** look happy.

Casey heaved a huge sigh, hauled his book bag higher on his shoulder and decided to face the music.

  
~*~

He'd explained to Zeke why he felt the need to do what he'd been planning for weeks now. Between school, his mom, his dad, breaking up with Delilah and...

He hesitated over his last point. Not sure how to bring it up. How do you tell your best friend you think you're falling for him? Especially when you know it's one sided? (Hence, the need to run away, Casey thought to himself.)

But Zeke was Zeke and prodded and poked Casey until it all came spilling out. Everything.

Instead of ordering Casey out of the car like he expected Zeke to do, Zeke had smiled briefly, lit up another cigarette and asked Casey just where his bus ticket was for.

Casey had stuttered out Baltimore and the next thing he knew, they were on their way first to Zeke's house to grab some of his things and then to the bus depot to get a refund on Casey's ticket.

Because who needed Greyhound when your best friend was going to drive you to your (plural) new life?

~*~

Six hours later, they sat outside a convenience store somewhere in Pennsylvania on the back bumper of Zeke's car. Sharing a cigarette and a pack of Twinkies, watching the sun set.

Casey squinted at the horizon as he inhaled. Zeke took a bite into another one of the snack cakes and slung his arm around Casey's shoulders. Casey smiled as he leaned into the bigger boy's warmth.

Wondered how Zeke felt about sleeping in on Sundays.


End file.
